1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an ink composition and an image formation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording method is a method for recording by ejecting ink droplets from each of many nozzles formed at an inkjet head, and this method has been widely utilized because of the low level of noise generated during a recording operation, because running costs are inexpensive and because a high-quality image may be recorded on various recording media.
Many products such as regular paper, coated paper, glossy paper, OHP sheets and back-print film are commercially available as recording media for recording using an inkjet recording method; however, use of low-cost regular paper is most common for business applications in normal office environments. In addition to properties that are generally required, suppression of curling (warping or curling of paper) or the like generated when a large amount of ink is added to paper and suppression of deterioration of image resolution caused by variations in the direction of flight of ejected ink droplets when forming an image, are important properties required in such environments.
In relation to this, several inks for inkjet recording, which contain specific dispersing agents and specific compounds, have been proposed as having jetting stability (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2008-231336, 2008-231337, 2008-231338, and 2008-231339).